The Leo of Infinite
by Dec14 thief
Summary: A fateful meeting between two people can change so much. Naruto knows this after meeting a certain mahou shojou in akihabara and now he is lost in his own promises to protects her with her own kiddy personality. Watch as the strongest human in the entire universe and the mahou shojou and their adventure in supernatural worlds.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**AN:** One of the other planned DxD xovers and what I consider a brother fanfic for Leo story, which will be updated next (for people whose been bugging me for an exact date somewhere between the end of January after I finish my princess of shadow R ) as it presents another side of the equation, this time Naruto born in DxD verse but with twist and some crap like that. Also this will have minor crossovers with other stories.

**Pairings:** Naruto x Serafall (It's already main)

**Tags:** AU, Violence, Gore, Character Deaths, Supernatural, religion and etc.

-xXx-

"Damn it… How could this fucking thing happened…"

Naruto Uzumaki was having a bad day, no scratch that he was having one of the worst days of his life, it started a few hours ago or was it days, hell he even didn't know about it anymore. At first he thought he could lazily at usual since he was in long term holiday, but all good things had to come to an end because then he noticed it was quiet, maybe a little too quiet, flooding the house with him aura he discovered his companion was not at home.

'Ah don't worry maybe she is just going sleep… That's all!' He thought at first as he turned his attention back into the book in his hand. He tried to ignore the nagging feeling telling him to look for his freeloader, 'She's already a big dragon; she can take care of herself, right?' When that question came into his mind, he suddenly felt unease and walked out of his room into first floor.

When he came into the downstairs he noticed that it was far too quiet, the video game in living room was as tidy as usual and the couch wasn't even touched yet. Didn't find the girl he searched the blonde walked into the kitchen, that's where something caught his attention, it was a bright yellow note stuck on the fridge and in not so elegant penmanship a few words were scribble.

_I want an Apple_

That was written on the bright yellow note as he smiled and sighed deeply. 'Did she think that going and back into underworld is as easy as hell…' He sweat dropped at the command from that girl and unfortunately he was in no position to refuse. The young blonde scratched the back of his hair as he took a pen from inside the drawer and scribbled something on a piece of paper then stuck it on the fridge.

_Going into underworld, take care house_

"Yosh that should do it…" Naruto muttered as he walked out and walked into the city.

-xXx-

"STOP THIEF!" A Police Officer runs with all his might to catch the thief in front him. He was just doing his usual lookout around the shopping district when someone scream for help that he saw the thief stole a bag from a woman. He quickly jumps and tries to apprehend the crook but the guy was swift and quickly run to another direction. This how the game of cat and mice begin and it begin about a few minutes ago.

"NEVER!" The Thief with a bandana on his lower face shouted as he makes another turn to an alley, he kick some of the trash bin to sidetrack the copper behind him.

"Dang!" The Officer shouted under his breath as he jump and dodge all the trash can that been scatter at his path. "Don't think this will stop me!"

The Bandana once more make a turn when he reach out of the ally as the Police was about to turn, a trash bin lid meets with his face and leave a face dent on the lid. The one that hold the lid was none other then the Bandana thief with a Cheshire cat smile on his face.

"Got him!" He cheered as he push the unconscious Officer and let him lie on the ground. "Smell you around, sucker!"

He quickly left the unconscious officer and make way to another direction to run; he needs a hiding place before he can open that bag that he just stole. When his eyes saw a student with blonde hair that was a few distances in front of him, he was about to shove the kid away so he can make his merry way. Then suddenly he felt a pain on his stomach and before long he falls on the ground, fainted.

A few minutes later, the Police Officer regains his consciousness and wonder what is he doing on the ground. Not long that realization hit him, the thief!-?

'Where did he go!-?' The Officer frantically try to find the crook but nowhere in sight, he was about to give up until he saw a body that being tied to an electrical post.

It was none other the thief that has been tied to the post using his own shirt no less, heck the thief was out like the light and drool coming out of his mouth. The Officer almost felt sorry for the guy, well almost, and then he found the stole bag that was place on top of the poor guy's head.

Whoever it was that beat this poor guy must been long gone already.

-xXx-

"Haaa, thief this day…" The blonde muttered while scratching the back of his head messily. Many people crowded the street entering in and out of the different stores that lined nearly every step of the road making it easy for one to get lost in the sea of people. Then he was stopped in front of one of those stores as he stared at the shop.

A door, that's all it was—just a door that entered into a brick building. The door was simple with the words "What You Need" written on the glass of the window (the only window normal people could see on the building). Naruto stared at the building as he narrowed his eyes and began walked towards it and open the door, entering the shop, causing the bell to chime.

It was dark, the hanging lights just barely lighting the place as she observed the room, but it had a cozy warm atmosphere to it. The room was small, with two bookshelves up against the right side of the room, both crammed with books. On the left side, there were three shelves, stocked full with some of the strangest stuff that normal human ever seen. In the center of the room was a table, with a bunch of weird and freaky stuff on it and, looking past that, Naruto could see the counter, with a bunch of even weirder stuff mounted on the wall behind it and an old-fashioned cash-register lying on top of it.

'This fella really needs some change atmosphere…' Naruto thought as he walked around and didn't see anyone and took a deep breath. "Hey, idiot's are you here? Are you even open by the way?" As soon he said that he felt a high surge magic power.

*BOOM*

Suddenly from upstairs he heard an explosion and smoke emerged from upstairs began to pour down the staircase. "Damn it…well, that was a failure," A girl said tiredly came down the stairs, coughing and waving her hand to clear the air of the smoke, "Hello there Naruto, do you need something?" She asked as she walked into the counter.

The girl appeared to be the same age she appeared to be—sixteen—and wore a plain black hoodie with the hood over her head, concealing her face with the poor lighting, but Naruto could still make out the sparkle of the silver crucifix that hung from her neck. She was wearing a normal kuoh academy uniform under her robe.

"Hey can I borr-"

"Wait! Don't tell me!" The girl shouted, raising her hand up dramatically much to Naruto's annoyance, "I know exactly what you need."

"Just cut the crap of that your idiotic contract since both of us knows that I'm too strong for you." Naruto said as the girl pouted under her hoodie.

"Don't spoil my fun…" The girl said as she walked from counter into the store, noticing the stubbornness in her eyes, "Fine. It looks like you need some dimension traveler stuff, right?" She turned her head toward the blonde who gave her the oblivious looked and sighed once again, maybe opening a business in his town was a bad idea.

"What you need…" The girl once again reached under the table and pulled up a black curtain which had a weird portal inside it. "Is the special curtain plus from underworld here!"

"That's good enough then I will ta-"

The girl pulled her hand out as soon as the blonde tried to take it, "Please sign here first, Naruto. Then we will talk once again," She pushed the paper and pen across the counter much to Naruto annoyance once again.

"I'm not signing that thing once again, you know!" Naruto said as he crossed his hands with a stubborn look in his eyes.

"Then you won't get this thing."

"Well, I could destroy this fucking store as soon as I released my punch."

"Don't do that! I will get mad from the neighborhood once again!" The girl cried as she thought about it and gritted her teeth in annoyance, "Fine you win… Then come here for a second." The girl said as she started with measuring his height and later used some kind device to measure the magic aura from him and when the girl already noted every, she smiled.

"Alright, everything's in order," The girl nodded, putting the note and device away and going behind the counter, reaching below it and pulling up the suspicious curtain from table, "Here you go—exactly what you need."

"Great! How much do I owe you?" Naruto said as the girl looked at the blonde with confused then she started to giggle madly.

The girl hummed as she fell into a thinking posture, "How about this? You come back into this store later and I will tell you, how you should pay it."

Naruto grinned as he turned to leave, "No problem!"

"Wait Naruto!?"

"What?" Naruto turned around to face the girl, who he found was already headed upstairs.

"Make sure no one weaker than you used that thing… Because that thing already tuned up into your level, which was ultimately impossible for any creature used except sky father level," The girl chimed, before she disappeared into the darkness of the poorly-lit shop.

Naruto watched the girl as he sighed once again, 'Weird girl… No wonder she was dubbed as mad scientist…' He said as he threw the curtain which was opened into an unknown forest and he walked into the curtain.

-xXx-

'How long have I been walking' Naruto asked himself, while there were spots on earth which grew the dragon apples, they almost always had dragons sticking close and a confrontation with a dragon was not on his to do list.

But where they grew in the underworld didn't usually get many dragons, probably because they didn't like the underworld, this gave Naruto the perfect spot to get them with little or no trouble, but the problem was getting there. The area were the apples grew was surrounded by a thick forest, plus with the mountain ranges and the apple was grew within one of the secluded valleys, because of the landscape a lot of rogue devils roamed the area.

But Naruto being one of nice guy in that area, tried to his best to avoid any worthless bloodshed in that area, "Well… Where is that apple anyway?" He asked to himself as he suddenly felt something and turned back.

*CHOKED*

Suddenly he felt something pulling him, a strong almost irresistible force held him, almost choking the breath out of him, it forced him to his knees, barely breathing now and desperate to get out of whatever he had walked into he focused his energy and released a torrent of lightning from inside his body.

*DOOM*

The explosion occurred, instantly he was released from the death grip, the air flooded his lungs and he couldn't be more appreciative but that was short-lived because he felt a presence behind him, by the time he turned around the figure brought it's arm down striking his shoulder with enough force to knock him out, the black spots appeared in his vision before his consciousness faded.

-xXx-

"Damn it…" Naruto groaned as he regained consciousness, first thing he noticed was that he was in a cell with several people, about 9 other people some of them awake, the girl beside him seemed to be trying to pick the shackles that bound her but from her face he could tell she wasn't going far.

"Oh look another one's up" Said the guy that was watching or drooling over the girl, all eyes immediately went to him, he felt like a piece of meat on exhibition.

Naruto noticed an angered look in the black haired girl and turned toward her, "So where are we?" He asked.

It took a while but the girl answered "Don't know, I was minding my own business when I felt something pulling me then I blacked out" The girl answered, she really seemed frustrated by the shackles, looking at his he merely sighed, how could he have to prey to such a lame trap.

"Well it looks like most of you are up" a tall man with blond hair and with his face twisted in a malicious smile said from outside the cramped cell.

"Who're you pretty boy?" some dude asked.

"Quiet scumbag, a mere criminal doesn't have deserves to talk to someone such as myself" Answered the arrogant dick.

"Whatever fucker, I might be a criminal but what does that make you, huh? Kidnapping criminal and strays?" The dude answered back.

At that moment Naruto's mind suddenly tickling once again, 'criminals and strays?' HE thought as he looked around him, sure enough most people in the cell looked rather, rough? Like they had been living on the streets for a long while, only himself and the black haired girl beside him looked more presentable, him attire merely covered in dust probably from when he hit the ground, the girl's kimono having a rip on the bottom.

He didn't realized that the one who had now been dubbed 'pretty boy' had opened the cell until he felt the same tug on his neck, so he was the one who casted the irritating spell, 'So he is the one who cast that spell into me…' He thought as he tried his best to smacked the 'pretty boy' face and destroy it into a ragged body.

The prisoners where led from the underground cell to a very elegant room, with a single boy who looked at most 17 at the end of the table. "Master, I have brought them"

The master was a noble devil with gentle look and a rather handsome young man with blonde hair. He was dressed in noble clothes like a prince or princess in stories. "Good work," He said calmly as he sipped his tea and glanced at the men inside the cell. "So these assholes are the best you could find?"

"Yes master, out of the 57 we gathered these 10 had the strongest magical energies!"

"Oh, and from my angle they all seem weak, maybe about 3 ripe ones" The noble devil sighed as he stood up and walked away. "Oh well a trash can't be choose after all! Alright Shane, the Rating Game is in 3 hours, make sure they're ready, I want to crush that Gremory's pretty face" The master clenched his fist tightly with sickening look.

"Of course master, leave everything to me" a magical circle appeared below them, and they were gone.

The next room was not as elegant as the last, this one was a square shaped room with tiny windows, but at least it wasn't a Spartan cell. "Alright scumbags, sit" Naruto suddenly forced by some energy to sit down much to his annoyance and looked at the head of prisoners, 'It looks like he was the peerages of that assholes'

"In 3 hours Master Diodora has a Rating game against the heiress of the Gremory clan, it is of upmost importance that he wins." HE shouted as he opened his hand dramatically, "Know this you are all pawns to my master, with my magic I control you, as my master does not have a peerage of his own this was the next best thing, you creatures should not even gaze upon my master, your presence taints the purity of my master!" He shouted as he opened his own magic circle and vanished from that place.

Once Shane left, the force around his neck seemed to loosen up a bit, then the chaos ensued some of them began pounding the walls of the little room, even going as far as using magic, but it was all futile and useless. Naruto meanwhile had other plans as he checked his pocket and he could still felt the curtain in his pocket. 'It looks like they are as idiot as I thought, then what I should do is only destroy this collar and go home… But…'

He turned his attention toward the small window, it looks like the prospect of being in a Rating Game was appealing but he was going to be controlled, hell no! Once it started he was going to do whatever he wanted. Beside him the girl from before had a forlorn look on her face, no more trying to break the shackles, slowly he inched towards her.

"You alright?" Naruto asked as the girl weakly turned him and shook her head.

It took a while but she answered "No"

"Are you afraid of death?" He asked as he looked at the eyes of the girl.

"Not really, nya"

'Nya?' Naruto thought to as he sat beside the girl. "You're a Nekomata?" He asked as he crossed his leg for his pleasure.

"You got a problem with that?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"N- No, it's just that you hid yourself well, I didn't even notice, you must be pretty good at senjutsu or youjutsu…" Naruto formed his words clumsily.

She giggled lightly "Trying to woo a girl you just met, you sure work fast err-"

"Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo! Nice to meet you!" He grinned as the girl looked surprise at the boy for a moment then giggled at his silly action.

"Kuroka, nice to meet you Naru-chin" She said as she took a look at his trained body, her eyes sparkled mischievously, "You know what I am, but I don't know what you are, you obviously aren't a devil, and you seem to be hiding your aura but you can't hid your ki from me and it feels… very strong, nya " She said to herself which Naruto noted with narrowing his eyes and the girl looked at his eyes. "What are you actually, nya?"

Naruto turned his serious face into smile and he laughed, "Well I really don't know what I am, but if I was to tell you what people think I am, I'd have to kill you" He said with a killing intent that surprised her then she laughed as well, he surprised at that. 'This girl… She didn't faze at all.'

"Oh, mysterious, I like it, nya" she purred "Naru-chin, when we get out of her do you want out make babies?"

"No I won't."

"Heee, you are really weird Naru-chin." The girl said as she sighed and put a sad face. "But we aren't going to make it out alive, that man's magic seems to be able take almost complete control of its victims, we might need to either kill him or wait until he stops the spell" She explained as she put a sad smiled in her face.

Naruto looked at the girl for a moment as an image of brown haired nun came into his mind as he sighed and scratched the back of his head, 'Really… I can't say no to that kind of smile,' He thought as he ruffling the hair of the black haired girl. "Don't worry about that Kuroka-chan, stick with me and we'll be fine, I promise about that…" He said as the girl looked at him with slightly blushed face and suddenly he turned back into sleeping position.

"But let me sleep first."

-xXx-

The peerages of Diodora Asaroth assembled in the space created by the rating Game; a standard forest arena, Naruto meanwhile felt like he needed more sleep. "Alright scumbags, go!" Ordered Shane, his legs began moving on their own, quickly he grabbed Kuroka and the two of them dashed into the forest together leaving the rest of them.

After what seemed like forever they finally stopped and Naruto arched his back, "Well that's not very nice nya," The nekomata beside him commented as he only nodded and she looked at him. "So what's your plan for getting out of here?"

Hearing that Naruto grinned then held her close as their face became closer and finally their foreheads were touching together. Kuroka teased him but she was not used to being on the receiving end, the feeling of their bodies were pressed firmly together, their faces so painfully close, she couldn't stop the red color that dusted her cheeks.

Looking at finally she was relaxed, quickly Naruto took of the collar from their neck and tossed it away before it was finally exploded. Then the Nekomata twirled, delighted that she could move freely again and smiled happily at the blonde, "Naru-chin is really strong! Well I better get going, I need to escape before a lot of people retire~" She said as she vanished from his eyes and he looked at the vanished form of her and sighed deeply.

'Well… It looks like I am really contained by her,' He thought while smiling as he explored the forest. Not long after he began his exploration someone stopped him in his tracks.

"Will you give up now, or do we do it the hard way" The shadow said as he showed his demonic swords in his hand, there was no pride in his voice he seemed to be asking a question.

Naruto at the other hand sighed once again, "Do you think we could talk this out, I really don't want to fight…" he replied lazily with a weak smile, however his opponent didn't seem to share his view as he took his fighting stance which Naruto sighed and took a cigarette from inside of his pocket and lighting it. "Well it looks like we couldn't."

"I am Yuuto Kiba, a knight in the service of Rias Gremory"

"I am some passerby," Naruto said with his cigarette in his mouth.

"… Very well" Kiba said then he charged at him, using the speed of the knight to his advantage, he was going in for an instant kill a shot to the neck. But suddenly the other blonde disappeared from his eyes and he stopped his attack and looked around.

"I'm here idiot…" A sound came from behind him as he flicked by the other blonde and flew away. Rise from his slumber quickly, Kiba quickly brought his blade and he tried again, but his opponent's speed exceed his own and quickly repelled him with only flicked or touch much to his annoyance, but he shouldn't let his anger blind him, no matter he would not let down his master.

Naruto on the other hand was having fun although not intentionally, playing with the swordsman was a something that he didn't usually did, since he always ended his opponent's life in twisted manner. But this time he wanted to see the devils capabilities, so he merely evaded, and he could tell his opponent was getting frustrated. "You're good…" Naruto whistled as he jumped above his opponent and landed easily mocking him.

"I could say the same thing about you. You aren't just a common stray are you?"

"You think I'm a stray?"

"We were told to deal with all of you swiftly as you were all strays so that they could skip to trials"

"That's harsh Kiba-san, I'm not a stray." Naruto commented as he avoided another attack from the blonde. "I'm just a guy who running some errands for a friend, and if I don't get back soon she's gonna kill me!" He said playfully but serious for anyone who knew him. As he saw that another sword materialized in his free hand and brought it to him.

With increased speed he charged his opponent. Naruto watched as Kiba approached him, when he was near him, Naruto jumped above Kiba and like he expected Kiba protected himself as he stepped on his swords.

*BROKE*

Naruto stomped Kiba's swords broke it into pieces and kicked him away making him flew away far from him. Kiba was shocked, he scowled a little, one did not simply punch a knight, his opponent was obviously a knight as well but he had yet to pull his blade. '… Calm down' He told himself, but he couldn't remain calm because the blonde suddenly appeared beside him and swung his kick toward him which he couldn't avoid and flew away and hit his back into damned rock.

That only served to piss Kiba of the more "Sword birth" about eight sword shot out of the ground.

"Waoh, so you have a sacred gear, I know someone who could help you train"

"Not interested" Kiba charged his opponent again, this time however instead of vanishing again the blonde suddenly multiplied into fifteens and all of them were moving toward the blonde. It all happened so fast, Kiba was still in the air and suddenly his opponent was there, his arm were covered in lightning and blue aura as he slammed his fist into the ground with the blonde as well.

*DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON*

The earthquake and explosion happened as the immense pain coursed through his body and the black spot filled his vision, he tried to talk but only blood came out. "You aren't dead?" Naruto asked interested, "impressive, I wonder if I should finish you off…" luckily for Kiba his body glowed before disappearing. "Boring~" He said into the camera as he grinned and showed his middle finger into the camera and turned his back.

Then he vanished as well….

-xXx-

Naruto finally come home as he carried a big bag of apples and other ingredient as he opened his door, "I'm back!"

Naruto's announcement barely left his mouth before the sound of rapid footsteps rebounded down the hall. Even with the advance warning the boy barely had enough time to brace himself before a black missile latched onto his legs.

Looking down, Naruto's eyes met a black-haired little girl dressed in a Gothic Lolita outfit. While the girl was largely expressionless, Naruto had known her long enough to understand that she was a touch annoyed. "I, am hungry."

It was hard to believe that this little girl was actually the second most powerful being in the world, the Ouroboros Dragon Ophis. Without a second thought, Naruto bent down and patted the Dragon God on the head. "Sorry about being late Ophis, something came up, I ran into some trouble" He said while smiling sheepishly.

"Why didn't you call me?" she asked.

"I could take care of it myself, besides I wanted to see what a Rating Game felt like." He said grinning as she nodded before turning her head back to her game and played it once again. Naruto gave a nervous smile, making his way to the kitchen he started to put the items in the fridge, until Ophis came in.

"Ophis?"

The dragon god didn't say anything merely wrapping her arm around him "Baka-Naruto" she muttered.

Naruto sighed, "It's alright, I'm still here aren't I?" He said while grinning, reassured her as he wore his orange apron and took his cooking tools. "All right then I will give you my best shoot, to present you Uzumaki's special apple pie!" He joked as he smelt something, strawberries "Ophis, you took your bath today?"

"Yes" she replied monotonously.

"Well that's one less thing to worry about" Naruto said clearly impressed while taking flour from inside the cabinet, than he remembered something important. "Ophis, did you were underwear?" He asked as she stared at him for a few seconds, she looked down then lifted up her skirt.

"DAMN IT, OPHIS!"

-xXx-

The girl in hooded was wiping a weird crystal ball as she heard a door opening, "My, two more customers? I've been getting quite a lot of work here…What can I get for you two?"

Azazel and Shemhazal glanced around the shop, "We're just looking."

"Really?" the girl in hooded questioned, "I can sell you anything you need…how about you, governor-san? I could sell you an ointment that can make every woman around you fall into you! By the end of the week, you'll get the biggest harem in whole universe!"

Azazel chuckled, "A tempting offer, but I believe the price is too steep for me."

The girl shot him a suspicious glance, "I see…well then, how about you, sir? I could sell you anything you want—how about a special powder? Sprinkle this around the lab and I'm sure 1000% all your friends are completely safe!" She said with emphasize.

"That would be nice…but I don't think I can afford it," Shemahazal replied, "Besides, I trust my comrades not to get into any sort of trouble."

"…So…" The girl began as she folded her hand, "Can I ask what two powerful fallen angels such as yourselves are doing in my humble shop?"

"We've heard quite the bit of stories about your shop, Wizard-san," Azazel answered, picking up a skull from the table and examining it, "How you sell people what they need the most for the steepest of prices. How you travel the world, collecting many rare magical artifacts to give to people who order them from you. So, if I may ask, what are you doing in this town?"

Hearing that Wizard smirked as she pushed her glasses which were glowing, "Because this city is very interesting place of course…" She said, resting his head in his hands, "I'm afraid that even two of you couldn't bane me from this place, when they are backing my back." She said without fear as their eyes met and finally Wizard sighed. "Now, if you won't buy anything, please leave. I run a magic store, not a library."

"Very well, Wizard-san," Azazel sighed as he turned to leave, Shemhazal following him, "But can I ask you something," He said as he showed a paper and Wizard read it for a second and smirked, "Can you decipher it, because even I couldn't understand what it means."

Wizard looked at the governor for a second, "Who do you think I am?" She said as she gave the papers back and smiled, "Did you think I can't make a simple sacred gear in longinus level?"

-xXx-

**EN:** This Naruto is born in the Highschool DxD verse as a sacred gear possessor like already explained with his power to control lightning. He is siding with Khaos Brigade for a moment and the reason will be explained for later, but may leave later on and join another side. As of now the main plan is to keep him into the main story with interacting him with few others character. Personality he was like his ancestor except with more laid back and taking easy anything, but he had a more serious side which was very aggressive and deadly cruel to his enemies. He has no problems with killing or torture and can at times take pleasure in it.

His fighting style is based on 9AD from the breaker and Regulus from Saint Seiya LN like my other story, albeit this character is far too genius into making him like already explained in sky father level and could easily taking Yondai maou-sama (He is human but will be explained later why he is very-very hard to killed, mostly because he is like cockroach.)

Technique/Magic list:

Focus stomp: The practitioner uses one leg to stomp their target. The technique is capable of literally crushing concrete and cutting through flesh and bone. But due to Naruto's prowess he could make it to destroy any objects or even mountain in ease.

Lightning bolt: The attack which was using the magic from sacred gear and his inner mixed chakra and magic power and releases it through the fist while simultaneously executing a punch. It requires large magic and chakra reserves for extended use and the ability to synchronize the release of them immediately with the movement of the body

Character Profile:

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Sex: Male

Age: 16

Classification: Human

Title: Nine heavenly emperor, the strongest human under heaven, the closest human into god domain.

Affiliation: Khaos Brigade, Wizard faction, Church, Ophis and etc.

Appearance: a young teenager with blonde hair and cerulean eyes. He is often seeing wearing plain shirt and pants.

Equipment: Sacred gear Regulus Nemea and many magical things from mysterious store.

**Abilities**: Chakra Usage, Presence Concealment, Presence Sensing, master of martial arts, teleportation, lightning technique, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Endurance, Superhuman Reflexes, Expert in any weaponry.

**Background: **The main character of this fanfic and the driving force of DxD story, the famous gods killer with title nine heavenly emperor for killing 9 gods and listed as the strongest human ever, where he was living in pleasure with Ophis and will anything to achieve his goal!


End file.
